This invention relates to equipment for cleaning the wheels of vehicles particularly, though by no means exclusively, intended for installation at the exit from a construction site.
Construction sites, especially during early stages of operations, when topsoil is being removed can become very muddy. Before the site is levelled or otherwise contoured, foundations dug and drains and other services are laid, extensive amount of mud may be present, except possibly after extended drought. Vehicles leaving such sites inevitably have considerable quantities of mud adhering to their wheels and despite some precautions much of this is deposited on public highways, mainly in the vicinity of a site entrance.
In certain states a site operator may be responsible for keeping the highway clean and may be obliged to deploy considerable resources to this task.